Jauh Kau Pergi Tinggalkan Diriku
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: 5 Fall, tanggal dimana Inn selalu tutup. “Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun kamu meninggalkan kami, Jessica.”ucap Doug sedih menatap nisan yang ada di depannya. This is for Teacupz, i hope you like this. Doug. Oneshot.


Baby-Chan : Allright!!! New story!!! Dedicated for Teacupz-Chan,,, I hope you like this fic,,,

Claire : Yupie!!! Teacupz-Chan request fic yang bukan tentang pairing,,, Jadi Baby-Chan buat fic tentang… DOUG!!!

Baby-Chan : Oh iya, aku maw sekalian nanggepin review dari unknown reader. JackXHarvest Goddess tu bukan forbidden love low, karena Harvest Goddess termasuk salah satu kandidat gadis yang bisa dinikahi oleh main chara di HM FOMT, DS, n Exciting Animal March,,,

Claire : N memang ga ada hubungan antara pudding ama ide ceritanya, abisnya Baby-Chan selalu dapat ide di saat yang ga diduga, waktu makan, waktu mandi, waktu dengerin lagu, bahkan waktu p*p. BLETAK!!!-ditimpuk sandal ama Baby-Chan- HAMPIR semua idenya ga ada yang nyambung ama yang dia lakuin!!!-bales nimpuk-

Baby-Chan : Yah, itulah manusia. Selalu tidak terduga… Okay!!! Let's begin the story!!!

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does.

Baby-Chan : Oya, aku memakai "Jessica" sebagai nama ibu Ann n Gray. N "Harry" sebagai pemilik pertanian sebelum Claire.

**..xXx..**

**Jauh Kau Pergi Tinggalkan Diriku**

**.-5 Fall, 07.00 am-.**

**.:Inn:.**

**..Doug POV..**

"Ann, Gray, waktunya sarapan." Aku memanggil kedua anakku yang masih sembunyi di balik selimutnya. Setelah beberapa saat Ann datang saat aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ayah mau pergi sekarang???"tanya Ann sambil mengucek matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Iya, Ann. Ayah ingin segera bertemu dengan ibumu."jawabku dengan senyum. "Gray masih belum bangun???"

"Belum, kakak kan memang selalu bangun siang. Hoahem…"

"Baiklah. Ayah pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa bangunkan Gray dan cuci piring setelah makan." Aku keluar dari Inn dan pergi menuju Church.

**.-08.00 am-.**

**.:Church:.**

**..Still Doug POV..**

Akhirnya aku tiba di Church. Aku langsung berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang ada di sebelah Church. Aku meletakkan sebuket Magic Flower di depan batu nisan makam itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun kamu meninggalkan kami, Jessica."ucapku sedih menatap nisan yang ada di depanku.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku terus menjalankan usaha di Inn tanpamu." Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang pilu mengenang Jessica. Aku pun mulai bercerita seperti yang biasanya kulakukan saat ziarah ke makam Jessica.

"Akhir-akhir ini Gray tidak pernah mengeluh lagi sepulang dari berlatih di Blacksmith. Itu karena Claire selalu memberinya semangat. Oh iya, Claire itu gadis yang sekarang menjalankan pertanian yang tidak terawat setelah teman ayah, Harry, meninggal. Gray dan Claire terlihat sangat cocok bersama, mengingatkanku saat kita bersama dulu…" Aku tersenyum mengenang saat kita baru pacaran. Saat itu kita masih malu-malu seperti Gray dan Claire sekarang.

"Ann juga mulai bersikap feminim. Kulihat dia tertarik pada Cliff, pemuda yang tinggal di Inn. Cliff bekerja di Aja Winery membantu Duke dan Manna. Dia pemuda yang sangat rajin meskipun dia sangat pemalu. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Jessica. Sifatmu yang seperti itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Aku tertawa kecil mengenang dirimu yang wajahnya selalu memerah saat bersamaku.

"Kondisi ayah juga baik-baik saja meskipun dia masih sering minum-minum. Dari cerita yang kudengar dari Ann, ayah juga dekat dengan Claire. Bahkan Claire bisa membuat ayah tertawa. Akhirnya ayah bisa tertawa lagi semenjak kamu meninggal." Aku tersenyum saat teringat ayah, Saibara, tertawa bersama Claire ketika Claire menemani ayah minum.

"Karena itu kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami, Jessica. Kami baik-baik saja di sini." Tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya di depanku. Muncul seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna jingga dengan gaun putih. Sesosok wanita yang kukenal, sangat kukenal…

"Jessica???" Aku terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di depanku. Jessica hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jadi selama ini kamu selalu ada di sini… Ternyata kamu selalu bersama kami, Jessica…" Aku mencoba untuk meraih Jessica namun tidak bisa. Dunia yang kami tempati sudah berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluknya lagi.

"Doug… Aku mencintaimu… Selamat tinggal…"ucap Jessica yang menahan air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Seiring dengan selesainya kata-kata Jessica, sosoknya pun hilang bersama cahaya asal Jessica muncul tadi.

Tak kuasa aku menahan diri, akhirnya aku pun menangis. Semua kerinduanku pada Jessica seakan-akan terbebaskan seperti air yang tumpah dari gelas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jessica… Dan merindukan dirimu…"

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Selesai!!! Eh, kamu kok keliatan suntuk banget, Gray???-ngerasa ada aura hitam di sekeliling Gray-

Claire : Iya, Baby-Chan, Gray lagi marah sama Ann,,,

Gray : Siapa yang ga bakal marah kalo dibangunin dengan cara ditindes?!?! Di perut lagi!!! Bisa-bisa isi perutku keluar semua!!!

Ann : Siapa suruh kamu tidur kayak orang mati gitu?!?! Dipanggil berkali-kali ga bangun!!!

Gray : Memangnya ga ada cara lain yang lebi halus buat bangunin aku?!?!

Ann : Buat bangunin kamu ga perlu pake cara halus karna ga bakal mempan!!!

Claire : -nyoba tenangin Ann n Gray tapi ga berhasil- Baby-Chan… Bantuin misahin mereka donk…

Baby-Chan : Biarin saja mereka bertengkar… Tunjukin sabitmu trus arahin ke mereka dec, pasti bakal diem juga… Btw jangan lupa review yaa pembaca,,,


End file.
